Terima Kasih
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: "Selamat ulang tahun, Sayang. Terima kasih telah terlahir di dunia ini. Terima kasih telah menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Kami mencintaimu, L." Xover LHina. Fic untuk ultah L Lawliet tercinta.


**Disclaimer:** Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning:** AU, Rada OOC, Typo, Plotless. Xover LHina. Dibikin mendadak dan kilat di tengan WB.

 **Summary:** "Selamat ulang tahun, Sayang. Terima kasih telah terlahir di dunia ini. Terima kasih telah menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Kami mencintaimu, L."

.

.

Wanita berambut Indigo sepunggung adalah yang pertama membuka mata. Menggeliat lemah dan merasa terikat oleh lengan telanjang hingga membuat gerakannya terganggu. Kesepuluh jemari halus nan lentik berkulit putih menyentuh lembut kulit lengan yang memeluk di atas perut. Tersenyum manis ketika sang wanita berambut indigo menoleh ke samping kiri dan sepasang mata lavendernya menatap teduh wajah sang pendamping hidup yang masih terlelap.

Sosok pria berambut kelam yang masih terlelap bergerak. Tubuhnya terlentang dan memperlihatkan kulit dada putih pucat yang ternoda sebercak ruam merah yang menggelap.

Si wanita yang terbaring di samping kanannya bersemu merah melihat ruam yang timbul akibat ulahnya semalam. Segera menutup dada sang suami dengan selimut biru gelap adalah tindakan yang segera dilakukannya.

Jari telunjuk kanan terjulur menyusuri rahang si pria berkulit putih pucat. Tidurnya sangat lelap dan tak terganggu sedikitpun, meskipun ada jari yang membelai wajah berahang kokoh dan tirus. Ketika sepasang jari mengapit ujung hidung bangir, si pria bereaksi hanya dengan memutar leher ke arah berlawanan.

Kekeh kecil terdengar lembut. Senyum manis kembali terbentuk mengakhiri tawa kecil beberapa detik lalu. Mata lavender melirik kalender meja di meja nakas yang terdekat dengan posisi teman tidur. Memajukan wajah, mengecup ringan pipi si pria dan berbisik lembut.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sayang. Terima kasih telah terlahir di dunia ini. Terima kasih telah menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Kami mencintaimu, L."

Hinata Lawliet, nama si wanita itu, tak lagi mengecup pipi si pria ketika mendengar suara rengekan yang keluar dari _loudspeaker_ mini berbentuk kotak yang terletak di meja nakas di sampingnya.

Bergegas menyingkap selimut tebal yang sedaritadi menghangatkan tubuh. Berdiri dan sesegera mungkin merapikan gaun tidur yang dipakai secara asal beberapa waktu lalu. Hinata beranjak membuka pintu berdaun coklat dekat pintu masuk kamar pribadinya. Melangkah masuk ke kamar bernuansa biru muda (yang terhubung dengan kamar pribadinya), bercorak beberapa animasi hewan sebagai hiasan dinding. Kamar khas seorang anak kecil.

Rengekan kecil masih mengalun ketika Hinata mengangkat si balita berjenis kelamin pria dari kotak bayi besar berwarna putih.

Menimang-nimang dengan penuh kasih. Sesekali bujukan halus bernada lembut mengalun untuk menenangkan bayi berusia setahun lebih tersebut.

Cklek.

Hinata menoleh ke arah pintu masuk kamar si bayi yang tersambung dengan koridor. Tersenyum dan mengucapkan kalimat sapaan 'selamat pagi' ketika Roger memasuki kamar Shori Lawliet. Menyambut sebotol susu hangat dan lega terasa ketika rengekan si bayi terhenti. Sibuk menghisap likuid putih bersuhu hangat dari dalam botol.

"Terima kasih, Roger-san." Ujar Hinata sembari menatap Roger.

"Tak masalah, Hinata. Aku minta maaf kalau tangisan Shori membangunkanmu."

"Tidak-tidak, aku sudah bangun beberapa waktu sebelum Shori. Jadi tak masalah."

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka yang sibuk memandangi si bayi tampan berambut gelap dalam gendongan sang ibu, sepasang mata kelam menatap dari arah pintu masuk si bayi yang tersambung ke kamar Hinata.

Sosok jangkung tersenyum tipis sebelum melangkah memasuki kamar mandi di dalam kamar pribadinya. Menatap pantulan wajah pucat namun tampan dan berkharisma dari cermin di atas wastafel marmer. Jemari pucat menyusuri sisi wajah yang beberapa waktu lalu mendapat ciuman dari sang istri. Bergerak turun untuk menyentuh ruam merah gelap di dada.

Menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk menanggalkan celana piyama sebelum mengguyur tubuh ramping berotot dengan air hangat.

Menangkup air dengan kedua tangan, si pria memutuskan untuk mengunjungi seseorang yang dia rindukan bersama keluarga kecilnya.

.

L Lawliet menaruh setangkai bunga lily putih di atas makam Watari. Melangkah mundur hingga kembali bersisian dengan Hinata yang menggendong Shori. Lengan kanan bergerak untuk merengkuh bahu si wanita yang menatap heran.

"Watari, terima kasih telah memberikan tanggal hari ini untuk menjadi hari kelahiranku. Meskipun kita sama-sama tahu, tak ada dari kita yang tahu pasti kapan aku lahir."

"L…," Hinata menyandarkan sisi kepalanya ke pundak L.

"Aku mensyukuri hidupku, Watari. Aku memiliki keluargaku sendiri. Terima kasih, Ayah."

Sepasang mata besar nan kelam dan sepasang mata lavender (berkaca-kaca) menatap teduh nisan pualam berukir nama sang pendiri panti asuhan tempat di mana L dibesarkan.

.

.

END

.

.

Selamat Ulang tahun suamiku tercinta, L Lawliet. Kangeeeen rasanya ama pair ini. WB dan pengeeen bikin fic LHina dan bikin buat ultah yayang L. Eh Shori ini sering kubikin jadi OC. Yang lalu jadi anak MidoHina. Judulnya astaga, aku oon emang buat nyari judul.

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Semoga menghibur.

.

.

 **Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
